De Sleutel naar het Einde
by The Lucifers Angel
Summary: Geheimen worden onthuld. Harry Potter begint aan zijn zesde en tot hier toe moeilijkste jaar aan Zweinstein. Al zal hij niet heel het jaar op Zweinstein door brengen. Geheimen worden onthuld en Voldmeort wordt steeds sterker. Kan hij optijd gestopt worde


A/N: Niets behoord aan mij toe, behalve de personages die niet in de boeken van Rowling voor komen en het plot.  
Geniet van het lezen.

**Ongeopende Brieven**

Het was een warme zomerdag. Het grootse deel van de mensen bevonden zich binnen in de verkoelende schaduw van hun huizen. Na bijna een maand van regen en kille wind was de zon gewild, maar niemand was blij met deze extreme hitte. Dit was nog maar de tweede dag van de hitte golf, en toch werd er al gevraagd geen water te verspillen. De weermannen hadden voorspeld dat de hitte zeker twee weken zou aanhouden.  
Een magere jonge van zestien jaar slenterde door de stoffige straten van Klein Zanikem. Zijn pikzwart haar stak af tegen zijn bleke huid. Onder zijn groene ogen zaten donkere wallen. De kleren die hij droeg waren veel te groot en versleten. Het was net iets meer dan een maand geleden dat Sirius Zwarts, Harry Potters peetvader, door de mysterieuze boog was gevallen. Remus Lupos had hem verteld dat Sirius dood was, maar dat kon Harry niet geloven, dat wilde hij niet geloven. Als hij dood was, waarom hadden hij en Loena stemmen gehoord achter het gordijn? Doden praten toch niet? Sinds hij terug was bij de Duffelingen was hij steeds aan het denken aan de dood en aan zijn lot. Niets kon hem afleiding brengen. Zelfs niet de brieven van zijn vrienden, die ongeopend op een hoopje lagen in zijn kamer. Harry's voeten leidde hem de ene straat in, en de andere weer uit met het veel te zware gewicht van de profetie op zijn schouders. Als hij 's nachts ontwaakte uit de gebruikelijke nachtmerries waarin Sirius, Carlo en zijn ouders hem vertelde dat hij de reden was dat ze dood waren, wenste hij dat hij er een einde aan kon maken. Maar hij kon zijn vrienden niet achter laten, niet nu de wereld oorlog voerde. Soms probeerde Harry alles te vergeten: zijn lot, de wereld en het schuldgevoel dat hem steeds najoeg, waar hij ook heen ging. Na tien minuten te hebben gelopen, kwam hij bij een klein park. Het park was uit gestorven; niemand hielt het in zijn hoofd om op het warmste uur van de dag een wandeling te gaan maken. De warme, stenen tegels van het pad branden onder Harry's bijna helemaal versleten schoenen. De laatste tijd kwam Harry vaak naar het park. Hier kon hij onder een boom gaan zitten en rustig nadenken zonder dat zijn tante, oom of neefje hem zouden storen. Harry verliet het pad en liep naar een grote berkenboom die naast het kleine graspleintje stond waar het pad langst liep. Met een zucht ging hij onder de boom zitten en leunde tegen de witte stam. Harry probeerde aan iets anders te denken, iets dat hem gelukkig zou maken, of even al zijn zorgen zou laten vergeten. Maar zo'n gedachten vond hij niet. Integendeel. De beelden van het Toverschool Toernooi kwamen weer naar boven. Zijn naam die uit de Vuurbeker kwam, de draken en het diepe, donkere meer met zijn sinistere wezens.

"Harry," mompelde iemand. De stem leek van ver te komen en klonk bekend.  
"Wordt wakker, maatje" Traag opende Harry zijn ogen en keek Ron, zijn beste vriend aan. Zijn rood haar was langer geworden, net als hij zelf. Voor Harry iets kon zeggen, nam hij het woord: "Alles goed?" Zijn stem klonk bezorgd.  
"Ja"' mompelde Harry terwijl hij overeind krabbelde. "Wat doe jij hier"  
Ron keek Harry onderzoekend aan. "Je komen ophalen, dat was je toch niet vergeten? In de laatste brief "  
"Ik dacht dat jullie morgen pas kwamen," loog Harry snel. "Ben je alleen"  
"Nee, pa is bij de Dreuzels"  
Harry had de brieven niet gelezen, hij wist niet dat ze hem zouden komen halen. Het kon hem eigelijk niet veel schelen, merkte hij nu. Waarom moest Ron hem ook zo nodig wakker maken? Het was de eerste keer dat hij rustig had geslapen sinds Sirius er niet meer was.  
"Kom je nog?" vroeg Ron. Harry keek op en zag dat Ron al door was gelopen. Langzaam liep Harry naar Ron toe, en zwijgend verliet het tweetal het stille park.  
"Ik snap niet hoe jij het hier uit houd. Het is hier verschrikkelijk warm"  
Harry haalde zijn schouders op. Zijn gedachten dwaalde af naar die verschrikkelijke dag.  
"Zeker van dat alles goed gaat?" vroeg Ron toen ze de Ligusterlaan in draaide. "Ja!" snauwde Harry. Ron keek hem geschrokken aan. "Sorry,"mompelde Harry bij het zien van Rons blik.  
"Is het S"  
Harry haalde zijn schouders op, hij wilde niet over Sirius praten. Hij wilde nergens over praten. "Is Hermelien ook al in het Nest?" vroeg Harry.  
"We gaan niet naar het Nest," zei Ron voorzichtig. "Dat had ik je toch geschreven? We gaan naar het Grimboudplein"  
"Waarom?" vroeg Harry geschrokken. Het Grimboudplein was wel de laatste plaats waar hij heen wilde gaan. "De Orde," mompelde Ron. "Ik begrijp dat je niet terug wilt, Harry. Maar vroeg of laat "  
"Maakt niet uit," loog Harry terwijl hij op de deur van Ligusterlaan nummer vier klopte. Ron deed zijn mond open om nog iets te zeggen, maar dan ging de deur open en verscheen tante Petunia in de deur opening. Tante Petunia leek het meest van al op een uitgemergeld paard. "Binnen," siste Petunia tussen haar tanden door tegen Harry. Harry glipte langst Petunia binnen, gevolg door Ron. Petunia liet haar blik over de uitgestorven straat glijden om er zeker van dat zijn dat niemand het tafereel had gezien, en dan sloot ze de deur. "Ga je spullen halen," siste Petunia tegen Harry voor ze terug liep naar de woonkamer. Harry liep de trappen op, toen hij hoorde dat Ron hem volgde, wende hij zich tot hem.  
"Je hoeft echt niet te helpen hoor," zei Harry."Alles is ingepakt," loog Harry weer en hij liep verder de trap op, voor Ron kon protesteren. Harry liep naar zijn kamer en duwde de deur open. Hedwig, de prachtige sneeuwuil die hij voor zijn elfde verjaardag had gekregen, kraste zachtjes toen hij binnen kwam. "We vertrekken zo meteen," mompelde Harry terwijl hij zijn hutkoffer opende. De meeste van zijn bezittingen zaten nog in de grote, bruine koffer. Alleen zijn kleren, fotoalbum en onzichtbaarheidsmantel waren er uit. Nadat hij al zijn spullen had verzameld, nam hij Hedwig, zijn toverstok en hutkoffer en sleurde die de gang in. Hij stak zijn toverstok in de riem van zijn spijkerbroek en vervolgde toen zijn trip naar de hal beneden. Toen Harry beneden kwam, liet hij de kooi met Hedwig en zijn hutkoffer in de gang staan en liep naar de woonkamer. Voorzichtig deed hij de deur van de woonkamer open. "Meneer Wemel?" mompelde hij. "Alles staat in de hal." De drie Duffelingen keken hem nijdig aan. Dirk, die wel een jonge walvis leek, keek zenuwachtig door de kamer, alsof hij verwachte dat er plots een tovenaar uit het niets te voorschijn kwam. Ron stond recht, en Dirk kroop tegen zijn vader aan. Petunia probeerde nog meer naar achter te gaan zitten, maar dat lukte haar niet. Oom Herman staarde Harry aan met een moordende blik. Meneer Wemel volgde het voorbeeld van zijn zoon. Harry liep weer naar de gang, gevold door Ron en meneer Wemel. Oom Herman volgde meneer Wemel, met een grote afstand. Achter hem liep Petunia en Dirk stond zenuwachtig aan de woonkamer deur te kijken. Harry nam zijn hutkoffer en sleurde die naar buiten. Ron nam Hedwig en volgde Harry. "Tot volgend jaar," mompelde Harry. Meneer Wemel volgde Harry en zijn zoon. Zonder nog iets te zeggen, sloeg om Herman de deur met klap dicht.  
"Vriendelijk," mompelde meneer Wemel. "Hoe gaan we?" vroeg Harry. Ze liepen de Ligusterlaan uit. De vrouw, die in Ligusterlaan nummer tien woonde, keek hen raar aan.  
"Viavia," antwoorde meneer Wemel. "Alles goed"  
"Prima," loog Harry. Ron gaf meneer Wemel een veelbetekenende blik. Na tien minuutjes lopen, kwamen ze in een doodlopende straat waar een groot maar oud huis in stond. De ramen van het huis waren gebarsten en de tuin was overwoekerd met onkruid. "Wat doen we hier?" vroeg Harry terwijl hij naar het huis keek. "Viavia," antwoorde Ron. "Hier hebben we maar weinig kans dat de Dreuzels ons zien," legde meneer Wemel uit. Meneer Wemel zocht in de zakken van zijn oude, groene regenjas naar iets. "A! gevonden!" zei hij terwijl hij een pen uit zijn zak haalde. De pen was licht groen en zat vol onder de inkt vlekken. Meneer Wemel gaf de pen aan Ron, die er onmiddellijk mee begon te spelen. Harry keek verveeld hoe Ron het dopje van de pen haalde. Hij duwde de punt van de pen in zijn hand. "Auw," zei hij zachtjes. Harry schudde zijn hoofd. Wie port er zichzelf met een pen?  
"Over een tiental seconden gaan we er vandoor, jongens," zei meneer Wemel terwijl hij op zijn horloge wees.  
Ron draaide haastig het dopje weer op de pen en hielt de pen dan zo, dat de andere hem ook konden vastnemen.  
Harry legde zijn vinger op de groene pen. Waarom Viavia? Harry was niet echt dol op het reizen met een viavia. Zeker niet na wat er me gebeurd was op het toverschooltoernooi. Harry voelde de bekende haak achter zijn navel en dan de waas van kleuren en vormen. Haastig sloot hij zijn ogen, bang om misselijk te worden. Met een doffe dreun lande Harry op een stoffige, houten vloer. Harry opende zijn ogen en zag dat Ron nog recht stond. Er verscheen een grijns op zijn met sproeten bedekte gezicht.  
"Ik ben blijven recht staan!" zei hij blij. "Goed zo," mompelde Meneer Wemel. Harry krabbelde overeind en keek rond. Hij bevond zich in de keuken van het Grimboudplein.

A/N: Ik hoop dat je van het hoofdstuk hebt genoten, dit is niet echt een goed hoofdstuk, zeg ik eerlijk. Reacties zijn altijd welkom!


End file.
